


Of Men, Angels and Demons

by Cassandra_of_Troy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Developing Relationship, Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, Extended Scene, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, One Shot, References to Canon, Season 1 canon divergence, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_of_Troy/pseuds/Cassandra_of_Troy
Summary: What if Alec just grabbed Magnus and didn't think twice about consequences during their drinks scene from "Of Men and Angels"?AU where everything is the same, but Alec just go for it and kiss Magnus at episode 6





	Of Men, Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> ⁕If you never watched "Penny Dreadful" don't worry, itsn't essential to understand the fanfic!⁕
> 
> I was rewatching “Of Men and Angels” and “Demimonde” from Penny Dreadful and the similarity of the scenes between Magnus and Alec and Dorian and Ethan made me come up with the idea for this fanfic! Of course I couldn't make Malec a one night stand like it's between Dorian and Ethan, because they're too cute for that, but I found myself wondering what it would have been like if Alec just grabbed Magnus like Ethan does at the end of the episode at Dorian's house! I hope you enjoy it!

Jace was gone when the situation was resolved and Clary was inside with Luke, while Alec had decided to stay longer and make sure Magnus was fine. When he collapsed in his arms, he looked so worn out.

  
The older Lightwood took off his jacket and arranged a cloth so he could wipe the couch Luke had been on.

  
— You know I have magic for that, right? — Magnus turn to look to him, finding the younger man's work curious.

  
— I think you've exerted yourself enough for one day — Alec shrugged, concentrating.

  
— Drink break? — the warlock offered excitedly and the other accepted, leaving the cloth on the couch and getting up.

  
Magnus passed a glass into the shadowhunter's hands, snapping his fingers, producing a blue flourish in his drink.

— To us — he offered in a friendly toast that sounded like a peace treaty and a flirtation at the same time.

  
Alec didn't know how to react, he wasn't used to people flirting with him. He was hardly used to being seen by others… The way Magnus had been staring at him from the first time prickled his skin and stripped all his nerves, producing short circuits of blue glow like the warlock’s magic that filled him with the will to make irresponsible things, throw the rules and precautions up and be really free.

  
— Why did you ask for me? When Jace and Clary were both here? — Alec couldn't hold back the question and Magnus looked at him, surprised.

  
— Jace didn't tell you?— Jace had answered something incomprehensible about “shadowhunter's energy”, which in the end was really what he ended up doing there, but he shook his head, wanting to hear the motives from Magnus. The warlock shrugged, moving away toward the window.— It doesn’t matter, it was a lie anyway.

  
— Are warlocks always this cryptic?— Alec allowed himself to joke, pleased to be right that the motives he had heard from Jace were not true.

  
— I'm not being cryptic, I'm being coy — Magnus justified, looking more vulnerable and younger than Alec's image of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.— Let me spell it out for you — he approached slowly— I wanted to see you again!

  
The answer took Alec by surprise. Deep down, it was what he expected to hear, because it was what he understood from Magnus's flirting. But waiting and having were unrealistic for shadowhunters.

  
— Why?— it still made him very worried that the warlock would show such an interest in him. Not only had no one ever done that (Alec was more than used to being overshadowed by Jace and Izzy), but his training always put him in the direction of distrust, especially when it came to downworlders. Besides, Magnus Bane had a reputation that preceded him.

  
— Why’d you come?— the other returned the question, perhaps finding more answers in his confusion than he wanted to demonstrate.

  
— I'm not sure — Alec confessed, and he really wasn't. He had left the Institute so furious and frustrated with everything that had been going on in past days that he didn't think where he was going, only went straight to Magnus Bane.

  
His world had been falling apart since Clary Fairchild appeared. His relationship with his Parabatai, the Institute, and now his parents would marry him to try to contain the damage as if he were the one who deserved punishment.

  
The meeting with the warlock had been the only good thing that had happened to him recently. He felt welcomed and attracted to the energy that came from him since the moment their eyes first connected. He didn’t know if it had anything to do with having shared his strength that afternoon to cure Luke Garroway, but he felt as if he now had a part of the warlock in him. It didn't seem that impossible.

  
— For almost a century, I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone, man or woman — Magnus declared, breaking the silence, looking even more vulnerable than before. — You’ve unlocked something in me!

  
Those words prickled Alec's skin unexpectedly, warming his heart. He couldn't translate his thoughts into words, couldn't respond to Magnus's deep statement, even if what he most wished was to experience that new sensation.

  
In the midst of his confusion of thoughts and his inability to say anything, his cell phone rang, breaking the spell of the moment and he stepped back to answer it.

  
— Hey, hi. Mother. Of course — his mother didn't care what he could share with a downworlder at that moment or any time soon. She didn't care to sacrifice him for the mistakes of others, for the good name of the Lightwoods.— Duty calls — Alec stated, placing his nearly untouched drink on the counter.

  
— The furrowed brow — Magnus said, amused.— Maryse must be recruiting you for something unseemly! — Alec was surprised that the other knew his mother so well like that.

  
— Uh... Listen, Magnus... I wish I could... I just... I don't know what… — before he got angry again at his problem with the words, Magnus brought a finger to his lips, not touching him, but making him stop trying to explain himself.

  
— I understand — Alec couldn't help smiling. He wasn’t used to having his side understood by others, even more coming from a Downworlder. — Stay for just one more drink and then decide!

  
The shadowhunter wasn’t really motivated to return to the Institute yet, so he accepted his glass back.

  
They sat on the other couch in the living room, almost too close, in silence.

  
— You have a lot of pictures — Alec said, breaking the silence.

  
— Do you like art? — Magnus asked, surprised, turning to him.

  
— I don't understand much, but I think it's pretty — he said with a shrug. — Did you meet all the artists? — the warlock laughed.

— Not all of them — he drank from his whiskey. — Artists are fascinating, but they're always so…— he gestured exaggeratedly, rolling his eyes.

  
Alec laughed, sipping his drink, finding it a little more acceptable now that he knew what to expect.

  
— You play your part perfectly, Mr. Bane — he said, feeling looser than usual.

— What would it be? — Magnus didn't seem bothered by that statement.

  
— Snobbish Warlock, who cares for nothing — the shadowhunter replied, managing to surprise him. — What you proved today is a lie! You didn't ask for anything in return for saving Luke's life and nearly exhausted all your magic in the process!

  
Magnus smiled sweetly, causing Alec to look away and finish his drink.

  
— Can I make you another drink? Maybe a smooth one? — he joked. — Sweeter? 

— It wasn't so bad in the end — he justified, accepting. — I’m just not really used to drinking!

  
Magnus decided to make him a Long Island Iced Tea this time and sat a little closer when returned to the couch.

  
— That's interesting — Alec said, taking more from his glass.

  
— Interesting is better than not so bad. — Magnus reached over his glasses to toast and Alec smiled. — You are very handsome, Alexander! — he said with a sigh, purring the other's name.

  
— Look who's talking — Alec answered without thinking, drinking from his glass once more. When he realized what he had said, his face turned red and he stared at the other, embarrassed.

  
— My heart can barely take such a compliment from you, dear Alexander! — the shadowhunter turned even redder, but smiled and didn’t try to explain or take back what he had said. — How are you feeling?

  
— A little drunk, my head is really light — he replied, moving more toward Magnus, laying his head on the back of the couch.

  
— You seemed upset about something when you got here, darling! Jace also seemed a little hesitant when I asked to call you — Alec was surprised.

  
— Things are kind of… Different between Jace and I — the shadowhunter admitted, looking straight into Magnus' eyes, who stared at him and listened so intently that he couldn't hide anything from him. — And things at the Institute have been unbearable since Clary showed up. Now that my parents are back, I thought everything would be back to normal, but it just got worse!

  
— You get so much pressure — Magnus stroked his hair and Alec closed his eyes, welcoming the caress, surprising even himself. — Poor Alexander! — those words made Alec shiver.

  
— I was raised in this pressure, I'm used to it — he tried to justify.

  
— It's not because we get used to it and we can stand it, that it does us any good, darling! I understand very well what it is like to get used to a situation that hurts us all inside — there was so much sadness in Magnus' voice and eyes that Alec wanted to touch him too, but couldn't make his hand fulfill that desire.

  
— Did you went through something like that too?

  
— Not exactly — Magnus explained affectionately, still sliding his fingers through Alec's hair. — I think everyone has their own dose of suffering in life!

  
— And you've lived more than many...

  
— Precisely — the warlock's smile was extremely sad, and whatever had happened to him, he still had many of the scars for all his soul.

  
— My parents expect me to marry — Alec said, looking at his situation as if it were more of a trouble than a pain now that he had looked at the real suffering in Magnus' eyes. — Do my duty, have a family, make new shadowhunters and turn the Lightwood name what it was again!

  
— That's too much to demand from someone so young — the warlock pointed out and the other thanked him with his eyes.

  
— I can't get married and have children! How do they not see? — there was desperation in his voice. — Why do I have to fix the Lightwood name? I always did everything they ask me… Why doesn't anyone mind seeing me drowning?

  
Magnus caressed his face gently.

  
— Sorry, I shouldn't throw it all at you — Alec regretted what he'd said.

  
— Never apologize for open your heart, Alexander! I am very honored to hear you when you need someone to listen!

Alec finished his glass, unsure of what to say.

  
— Do you want one more of these? Or want to try another one? — Magnus asked, trying to lighten the mood again.

  
— I liked this one a little better— Alec replied, thoughtfully. — Maybe you can make one more try — he smiled, playfully.

  
— One more try, then — Magnus stood, already with a new drink in mind.

  
— You should drink something stronger too! It's not fair that I am the only one already drunk here! You are much more used to drinking than I am! — Magnus laughed.

  
— Your wish is my command, Alexander — he sat down next to Alec, offering a new glass.

  
— Can't you do this magically? — Alec showed the glass before taking a sip. — Or are you still feeling very exhausted? — the concern in his voice made Magnus smile.

  
— I'm fine, darling! Thank you so much — he stretched his fingers slightly and caressed the younger's face once more. — Yes, I can, but some people deserve the effort instead of the practicality! Don't you agree, Alexander? — Alec moved even closer and laid his head on Magnus' shoulder.

  
— I don't think I'm used to this — there was sweetness in his voice and it didn't look like a side of him that many people had ever seen.

  
— Well, that's what I think you deserve! And nothing less! — Alec looked up and smiled.

  
— Why do you wear so much makeup?

  
— I like to put on makeup the way I'm feeling the day. Or how I want to feel, maybe.

  
— You are so beautiful! — the shadowhunter said with a sigh.

— Thank you, Alexander! — he smiled openly.

  
— You're nothing I imagined from the High Warlock! Or a downworlder — Alec admitted, drinking again from his glass.

— What did you imagine, Alexander? — Magnus asked curiously, also sipping on his drink and stroking Alec’s hair again.

  
— I think I imagined someone so scary that it would be hard not to be sure you had the power to destroy anything you wanted with your fingertips — he said, sounding a little drunk. — But you are so gentle and sweet with your fingers in my hair and on my face that I keep forgetting that you are a warlock!

  
— When you live a lot — Magnus said, and smiled at the other's expression, as if Alec was using all his strength so he could focus and listen to him — you know with just a glance who deserves your kindness and who deserves to fear you!

  
— War tactics! — Alec raised his glass and finished the liquid.

  
— All is fair in love and war! — Magnus also finished his drink. — What did you think of this?

  
— Tasty, but I don’t know if I really thought or if I'm already too numb... I think that's not the state I should be to go back to the Institute, right?

  
— I think you deserve a whole night out from the responsibilities you've been carrying on your shoulders all these years, darling. I bet you never had one, did you?

  
— I don't even know how to pronounce it — Alec joked. — Did you say "night out"? I think I'd only seen it written somewhere — Magnus laughed.

— Who would say you have a sense of humor, Alexander? You should wear it more, it fits you well!

  
— I don't have many places to wear, so I don't use frequently — he replied, finding himself very clever to be playing a game with a century-old warlock and, even drunk, not embarrassing himself. — I wished I could be free like this forever...

  
— You deserve to be free, Alexander! Deserves to be happy! — Magnus put his arm around his shoulders and hugged him, but he feared he had crossed the line when Alec tensed and stared at him.

  
The shadowhunter seemed lost in thoughts and feelings, staring in surprise at the other man's eyes, so close that he didn't have to reach out to grasp him by the loose shirt he wore, with a little more force than he intended to. When he saw fear in Magnus's eyes at his gesture, Alec approached their faces and kissed his mouth, thirsty.

  
After the surprise, they surrendered to the kiss, sliding their lips on each other. Magnus stroke the back of Alec's neck and lost his fingers through his very dark hair.

  
At that moment, Alec realized how much of himself was locking in his chest and how much he needed that freedom that prickled his skin and filled his lungs, as if they had never been used before. Feeling Magnus's caresses on the back of his neck, in his hair and on his arm, being kissed so carefully, as if he knew this was Alec’s first kiss, made him realize how desperate his body was for that contact.

  
Magnus sucked his lower lip, making him moan between kisses, surprised and delighted that it only got better have kissed him, who now slid his tongue maddeningly between his lips, asking permission to deepen it.

  
Their tongues curled between the kiss, making them moan and sigh together until their air was gone. The two touched their foreheads momentarily before parting.

  
— That was so good! — Alec said, looking surprised and delighted.

  
— It really was, Alexander — Magnus smiled, caressing his face.

  
— I… I mean… We… — he was frustrated again that he couldn't say anything he wanted.

  
— Don't worry, Alexander — the warlock pulled his face and gave him a peck. — Do you want another drink? Anything to eat? A shoulder massage? Sightseeing in Japan? — Alec laughed, finding him completely adorable.

  
— Do you get the opposite of me?

  
— I don't know what you mean — Magnus laughed. — What is going to be? Massage? Japan?

  
— I don't need anything, Magnus — he shook his head, smiling.

  
— Turn, let me give you a massage — without waiting for an answer, he turned the other’s back on him and began to massage him. — You have so much tension in your muscular shoulders that I'll stay here all night!

  
— Not that I don't like the massage, because I don't think there will ever be a touch of yours that won't make me feel this good, but I think I want to have your mouth on mine all night — he said, bolder than he thought he could be. His face warmed as soon as he finished.

  
— You are full of good ideas, Alexander! — Magnus kissed his neck, making him sigh. Alec turned slightly and joined his lips together. — Your mouth is so delicious to kiss! — he sighed, kissing him repeatedly.

  
— Really? — Alec smiled, still being kissed.

  
— Hmmm — Magnus wrapped his neck, gradually increasing the level of the kisses with enthusiasm.

  
Alec couldn't remember ever feeling as excited as he was feeling now. His body seemed to ignite at the touch of Magnus and he just wanted more.

  
When their air was gone again, Alec laid his head on Magnus's shoulder, closing his eyes, but not the beautiful smile he had.

  
— Want to sleep, darling? — Magnus asked softly, stroking his hair.

  
— I think so — he laughed, opening one eye to face the other.

  
— Come on, you're going to be a lot more comfortable in the room — Magnus stood up and extended his hand to the shadowhunter, who didn't hesitate to accept it and they went together to warlock's room.

  
— Golden silk? — Alec asked, hugging Magnus’ waist and kissing his neck. — It was definitely not what I expected from your room.

  
— What did you expect? Torture instruments? — Magnus laughed, turning and wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulders, receiving a peck.

  
— No! I had thought of a more... Old-fashioned room? — he ventured, unsure if that was the word he wanted to use.

  
— Got it! — Magnus pulled his face again to kiss his mouth, completely addicted to that kiss already. — I guarantee you will sleep very comfortable here! Now we have to decide two very important things! — Alec made that funny expression again to focus on what the other was going to say. — I'll understand if you'd rather be alone in bed...

  
— I don't! — he one said quickly. — There is no fun laying in your bed without you!

  
— Glad we thought the same, Alexander! — Magnus smiled, pleased. — I imagine that, among shadowhunters, I have a reputation that precedes me, but I promise that all I want tonight is cuddle!

  
— Me too — Alec replied. — For tonight! — he emphasized, leaving the other satisfied with the possibilities that his statement gave them. — What's the other thing we need to decide?

  
— Do you prefer a more comfortable outfit for sleeping? I can snap my fingers and give you whatever you want! I bet you sleep with sweatpants!

  
— Got right — Alec laughed.

  
— And a shirt? — Magnus ventured, and the younger shook his head, raising his eyebrows, amused.

— I don't wear a shirt to sleep! — Magnus opened his mouth and then bit his malicious lower lip.

  
— The night only gets better! — Magnus snapped his fingers and the clothes Alec wore appeared on the chest at the foot of his bed, and sweatpants replaced them on the shadowhunter's body. — I think I haven't been so lucky in centuries! — Magnus said, sliding his hands up Alec’s arms. — No, actually, I don't think I've ever been this lucky! — the younger laughed and kissed his lips.

  
— What about me? Am I lucky enough to see you in your nightwear? — Magnus snapped his fingers again and his outfit was magically replaced by a black silk robe. — Wow! — Alec sighed, impressed.

  
— Glad you like what you see! — he led the two to the bed, lying side by side, and with a flick of his fingers the lights went off.

  
— I couldn't imagine my day would end like this — Alec moved their bodies closer, seemingly unable to be more than a few inches apart.

  
— I didn't think it was possible to have such a good thing suddenly in my hands either, Alexander! As I told you before, for almost a century, I barely let anyone get any closer, even more allowed myself to get so wrapped up in this kind of feeling! — Alec smiled.

  
They both stood silent, nothing more needed to be said! Magnus was glad to allow himself to be vulnerable again for someone to approach his heart, even if he had been hurt many times and even if this was the first time he trusted a shadowhunter!

  
Alec was glad to finally be honest with himself about who he was and to find out how good it felt to be wanted. There was a great relief in his chest with all the affection he and Magnus had for each other! Not only was a wonderful feeling, but it also removed any suspicion he had about his relationship with Jace! He had never felt anything like that for his Parabatai and would never be comfortable with him like he was right now with Magnus.

  
They ended up sleeping exhausted by the tiring day, and when Alec woke up the next morning with the sunlit room, much more relaxed than he thought he would be, he had Magnus' arms around his waist, his back next to the other’s chest.

  
He tried to be still and silent, but soon he felt the pressure of Magnus’ lips on his neck and shoulders.

  
— Morning — Alec muttered, smiling and being tighter by the other's arms.

  
— Good morning — Magnus whispered in his ear, making his body shiver. — Did you sleep well, dear?

  
— Better than my whole life — the shadowhunter admitted, turning to make them face to face. — Did you?

  
— I slept very well too, darling — Magnus stroked Alec's hair and brought their faces close for a gentle kiss, which he initially intended to be just a peck, but neither of them had the strength to not let it become a more intense kiss, deep and without any control in a matter of seconds.

  
— I'm worried that I won't be able to control myself near you — Alec said as they broke apart.

  
— Me too — Magnus laughed, sliding his hands down his bare chest. — I never imagined myself this close to a shadowhunter, even more a wonderful, shirtless in my bed! — Alec laughed. — I confess I always thought you all should look pretty rune-covered weirdos, but now that I'm looking closely, they're pretty sexy!

  
— You had never seen runes on a shadowhunter's body before? — Alec asked, surprised and pleased and Magnus nodded, not holding his hands over the other's skin.

  
— Never. No more than the ones on arms, sometimes neck, like yours — Magnus shifted his eyes to Alec's deflect rune and bit his lower lip, bringing them closer and kissing his neck. over and over, making him moan. — And with you like this, shirtless, just for me, it's so disconcertingly sexy!

  
— I’m glad! — Alec moaned, pulling the other's body more against his, so that they were completely attached. — Oh, I really like you like this, Magnus!

  
— Do you like having my mouth on your skin, Alexander? — Magnus whispered maliciously and the other moaned, excited by the insinuation in that sentence.

  
— Yes — it was all he could answer, breathless. — Yes, Magnus!

  
— You are so cute, Alexander! So, so delicious! — Magnus bit his shoulder slightly, making him laugh. — Do you want to take a shower before we have breakfast? Can you have breakfast with me before you run to the Institute?

  
— Even if I couldn't — Alec replied, holding his face and bringing it for a kiss. — I want to spend as much time as possible with you!

— I hope you like Belgian waffle then, darling! — Magnus said excitedly.

  
— You are the cutest! — Alec bring their lips together lovingly, before getting up and entering the bathroom.

  
— What vision! — Magnus sighed deeply and got up too, putting on his robe again and going into the kitchen.

  
He moved his hands toward the table and plates and cups appeared, making everything very beautiful. He opened a portal for the best coffee shop he could remember and returned before Alec had finished changing.

  
When the shadowhunter left the room, he was delighted with the care of the breakfast table and Magnus humming in the kitchen.

  
— I hope you like it — Magnus said happily as he finished placing the waffles he'd just taken from the pan on a platter.

  
— Everything looks delicious, Magnus! — Alec approached to kiss his face, making him smile.

  
— You can sit down and pour yourself coffee! — Alec agreed and went to the table. He wasn’t used to that kind of happiness! It all seemed like a parallel reality, which he feared would dissolve as soon as he left the door and returned to the Institute. So he tried to make the most of that opportunity, as if it would never happen to him again!

  
They had breakfast together, talking about mild and light things, almost as if they were used to morning's routine.

  
— Do you want me to help you with the dishes? — Alec asked when they were done. Even if he had run out of time and really had to go to the Institute, he didn’t want to leave Magnus.

  
— Don't worry about it, darling! — he made a flourish with his hand and everything disappeared from the table.

  
— Are you fully recovered? — Alec asked, standing up and pulling the other by his hand, holding his arms around his waist. — Just a night’s sleep is enough?

  
— A _good_ night’s sleep — Magnus put his arms around his shoulders. — The best company ever! Your delicious kisses. — Alec felt his face heat up and brought their faces closer, sealing his lips as long as he could.

  
— I need to go… — he said sadly, still kissing that mouth that set him free and addictive at the same time.

  
— You can come back anytime, Alexander! — Magnus stroked the back of his neck, making him smile. — Whenever you need, my house is open for you!

  
— I will definitely come back, Magnus! — he said, making him smile. That was a very big promise a shadowhunter would ever make to a downworlder.

  
They exchanged one last kiss before Alec left. Magnus offered to open a portal that would leave him near the Institute, but the youngest was still worried about the unnecessary use of his magic and preferred to walk.

  
When he reached the Ops center, it was difficult to keep his face impassive, a smile welling up in the corner of his mouth every time he thought of any part of the night and morning he had had.

  
— Slept at Magnus' place? — Izzy's voice roused him and he turned to face her. Just the way she looked at him looked intact, everything else looked like someone else, completely different and that worried him a lot.

  
— Didn't do much sleeping — he answered, then regretted seeing the effect of his answer on her face. — I was helping treat Luke’s wounds. That’s all.

  
— Really? — she said maliciously, and he didn't know what to say.

  
— What? — he said defensively.

  
— Nothing. I believe you. But when you're ready to talk about whatever you need to talk about, I'm here!

— Hey, I talk to you — he defended himself and his sister stared at him skeptically.

  
— About everything but your personal life! You know, it's kind of not fair because I talk to you about mine all the time! For example, I broke up with Meliorn!

  
— Really? Turning over a new "leaf"? — he couldn't contain the joke, but she snorted.

  
— He was a bit much. Apparently, I need someone more… _Shadowhunterish_ — Izzy replied, annoyed and Alec felt a cold rush down his spine.

  
— Izzy, I realize that you're trying to take some of the family heat, and I appreciate! But you can't change who you are!

  
— Really? And you can? — she returned the question and he began to walk toward the hall, away from the ears of others and being followed by his sister.

  
— I won’t. Not anymore. I now know what I want and I will fight for it with all my might!

  
— And what do you want? — Isabelle grabbed his arm, turning him to look at her and seeing the smile on her brother's face, getting her confused.

  
— Magnus Bane — Alec answered without hesitation, surprising her.

  
— Wait, what? — he looked around and they entered his room. — Did something happen?

  
— Yes — he said, cracking his smile even more, without realizing it, as his memory retraced everything that had happened.

  
— Yes? — Izzy repeated enthusiastically, pulling him by the hand to sit on the bed. — Don’t you dare not tell me everything! I want to know details! Details, Alec!

  
— I don't know if I should give all the details — he winked playfully and Izzy made an even more surprised face.

  
— Are you saying that Magnus Bane's power was able to make my inflexible big brother send his prudence to Edom?

  
— Not that much — he laughed, impressed by how light and well he was, just sitting with her and talking about his feelings. — We only drink. Talked. He knows so much about so many things, it’s so nice to just hear his voice!

  
— But you look very pleased to have just talk! Come on, Alec! If you won't give me details, at least tell me: did he kiss you?

  
— No — he replied, and his sister made a disappointed and confused face.

  
— No? — Isabelle asked uncomfortably.

  
— I kissed him! — Alec replied with an even more playful smile.

  
— I don’t believe! You? — she laughed proudly.

  
Before Alec could say anything else, though, his bedroom door opened and Jace appeared with a confused expression.

  
— What were you two talking about? — the smiles on his brother and sister’s faces confused him.

  
— Nothing — Alec answered. Although the two had reconnected shortly after what had happened at Magnus' house, he was still feeling a great abyss between them that he feared might get bigger and so did Jace.

  
— We found out where the Cup is — Jace said suddenly, as if he didn't want to let the break between him and his Parabatai linger for long. — Luke took it to the precinct where he works. Our only problem is that there are downworlders there, so it's not safe to be glamoured and… Luke was arrested when we went this morning, along with his things. The Cup inclusive.

  
— Let me guess — Alec said, and even him was surprised by the humor in his voice. — Do you need Izzy and I to be the distraction?"

  
— If you two are not too busy — Jace joked, feeling less repressed by their situation.

  
As the three of them left, Isabelle pulled her older brother a little sideways, making him look at her.

  
— When we came back, you will tell me everything that happened in Magnus'! No use trying to escape!

  
He grinned contentedly, wrapping their arms around each other to walk behind Jace and shrugging.

  
— If I'm not spending the night out again — she made a mischievous expression that matched his — I tell you!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you liked!


End file.
